


Die erste Nacht...

by Jelana



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: Written in GermanMarie erwartet ein Kind von ihrem alten und neuen Partner Stein. Er engagiert Soul und Black Star für die Umsiedlung seiner Bibliothek. Und Soul weis genau, wie er sich und seiner Freundin mit diesem Geld etwas Gutes tun kann...





	

In den nächsten Wochen verbrachten Soul und Black Star viel Zeit im Haus von Marie und Stein. Die baldigen Eltern versprachen den Heranwachsenden eine gute Entlohnung für ihre Hilfe beim Aus- und Umbau des Hauses. Jedoch hatten weder die Waffe und noch der Meister niemals geahnt, wie viel Arbeit wirklich anstand. Sie verbrachten in den nächsten acht Wochen an jedem Werktag nach der Schule vier Stunden im Haus des Lehrerpaares. Als besonders schweißtreibend erwies sich die Auslagerung von Steins Privatbibliothek in die Shibusen. Allein diese Aufgabe nahm drei Wochen in Anspruch.

In diesen Wochen verbrachten Maka, Tsubaki und Liz viel Zeit miteinander. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Sport. Der Sensenmeisterin war nach Souls Verwandlung zur Death Scythe klar geworden, dass ihr Erfolg als Team nicht unwesentlich von ihrer körperlichen Verfassung abhing. Tsubaki machte aus Freundschaft mit und Liz genoss es, sich von Kid und ihrer Schwester loszusagen. Montags ging es schwimmen, mittwochs joggen und freitags gingen sie ins Fitnessstudio. Sie motivierten sich gegenseitig und sprachen nebenbei über alle möglichen und unmöglichen Themen. Als Maka erzählte, wie angetan sie von Souls Anblick gewesen war, als dieser ihr am letzten Abend ohne T-Shirt auf dem Flur begegnet war, redete ihr Tsubaki ernsthaft ins Gewissen. Sie sollte sich die Pille besorgen. Maka wollte den Rat ihrer Freundin erst in den Wind schlagen, aber die Argumente ihrer besten Freundin siegten.

Unter der Woche kam Soul gegen neun Uhr abends nach Hause. Maka erwartete ihn meist mit frisch gekochten Essen. In den letzten Wochen hatten sich ihre Kochkünste deutlich verbessert und er fragte sich jeden Tag auf´s Neue, was sie ihm am Abend servieren würde. Nach diesem ausgiebigen Mahl ging er duschen und vor den schlafen gehen schauten sie sich noch ein / zwei Folgen ihrer Lieblingsserie auf dem Sofa an. Diese Art von Alltagstrott gefiehl ihm ungemein. Nur eine Sache störte ihn. Und das war ihr gemeinsames Bett. Es war zu schmal. Nicht selten war er es, der durch Makas unruhigen Schlaf aus dem Bett fiel. Also bemühte er sich bei Stein um so mehr, um davon das ungenutzte Gästezimmer in ein Schlafzimmer umzuwandeln. Dafür mussten neue Möbel her, die er von dem Erlös zu kaufen gedachte.

Als Soul mal wieder sein frisches Shirt in seinem Zimmer „vergessen“ hatte, ging er entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit gleich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Maka bereits auf dem Sofa wartete. Sie lief rot an, als sie ihren Freund „oben ohne“ sah. Soul setzte sich jedoch einfach neben sie und drückte sanft ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie lehnte sich an und entspannte zusehends. Als ihr Freund nach ungefähr einer Stunde leicht zu schnarchen begann, erlaubte sich Maka, ihn hemmungslos anzustarren. Die harte Arbeit bei Stein hatte deutliche Spuren auf seinem Oberkörper und seinen Armen hinterlassen. Sie war gewillt, die Konturen der Muskeln mit ihrem Zeigefinger entlangzufahren. Langsam bewegte sich ihr rechter Zeigefinger auf sein linkes Schlüsselbein zu. Als sie ihn berüherte wachte Soul auf und sah ihr grinsend in die Augen. Maka wurde rot wie eine Tomate und nahm ihre Hand blitzschnell weg. Er nahm langsam ihre Hand legte sie dahin zurück. Die beiden spürten eine Intensität der Gefühle, die in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung hindeuteten. Beide wussten: es war die Lust. Maka war jedoch noch nicht bereit dafür. Auch Soul spürte ihre Zweifel und trug sie einfach ins Bett, wo sie eng aneinandergekuschelt einschliefen.

Nachdem Soul und Black Star ihre Arbeit bei Stein beendet hatte, trainierten die beiden an den Sportnachmittagen der Mädels weiterhin miteinander. Black Star zog Soul immer wieder damit auf, das die Sense noch jungfräulich war. Schließlich war Blackt Star der größte Hengst unter der Sonne. Jedoch erreichte dieser damit rein garnichts, da Soul seinen Kumpel durchschaute. Dieser war nur neidisch, da dieser seine Zuneigung für Tsubaki noch nicht als Liebe identifiziert hatte.

Nach drei weiteren Trainingwochen hatte Soul den Plan Schlafzimmer und, hoffentlich, Verführung fertig. Als Maka bei irgendeiner ärztlichen Kontrolle war, ließ er die Möbel liefern und baute sie schon grob in der Garage auf. Er bezog auch die Kissen, Bettdecken und die Matratze, die er mit Plastikfolien schützte. Als sich Maka mal wieder zum lernen in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen hatte, versammelte er seine Freunde und erklärte ihnen seinen Plan. Kid stimmte zu, Soul und Maka an diesem Abend für einige Stunden sein Haus zu überlassen. Sie sprachen einige Details ab. Soul vertraute Tsubaki und Liz die Leitung dieses Projektes an. Sie hatten ihre Meister bekanntermaßen im Griff. Er gab ihnen ein bisschen Geld, um Deko für das Zimmer zu kaufen.

Vier Tage später, es war ein Freitag, sagte Soul seiner Freundin am Frühstückstisch, dass sie heute abend groß ausgehen würden. Schließlich war es ihr viertes Jubiläum als Waffe und Meisterin. Maka war erst wenig begeistert. Sie wollte am nächsten Tag eine große Trainingeinheit mit ihrer Death Scythe starten. Jedoch änderte sich ihre Meinung ganz schnell, als er ihr Tanz in Aussicht stellte. Soul musste dabei innerlich schmunzeln, wie einfach es war, sie von ihren Plänen abzubringen.

Pünktlich um sieben kam Maka aus dem Bad. Sie sah genauso traumhaft aus wie zum Schulball. Ihr Training zeigte leichte Muskeln auf den Armen und Beinen, die sie noch verführerischer aussehen ließen. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem komplizierten Zopf geflochten. Jedoch war sie dieses Mal ungeschminkt, was Soul genauso gut gefiel. Maka war keine künstliche Puppe. Sie war kein kleines Mädchen. Sie war einfach…Maka. Er selbst trug den schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug mit der roten Kravatte. Er wusste, wie sehr Maka dieses Outfit an ihm mochte.

Ganz der Gentleman hiehlt er ihr den Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. Ein Taxi brachte sie zu Kid´s Haus. Erst in Foyer merkte Maka, wo sie sich eigentlich befanden. Als sie darauf etwas erwiedern wollte, legte Soul ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Maka, wir haben den ganzen Abend für uns. Nur wir beide.“ Maka sah Souls Vorfreude in seinen Augen und ließ sich zum Esstisch führen, wo sie bereits ein mehrgängiges Mal erwartete. Soul hatte die Anlage angeschalten und sanfte Klaviermusik begleitete ihr Festmahl.

Nach dem Desert nahm Soul Makas Hand und führte sie zum Flügel. Dort setzte er sie auf einen Klavierhocker rechts daneben. Er dachte ein letztes Mal an Maka und begann eine sanfte Sinfonie zu spielen. Dieses Stück spiegelte ihr gesamtes gemeinsames Leben wieder. Mit einer ausgefallen Mischung aus dunklen, bedrohlichen Klängen und sanften, hohen Tönen gelang es ihm, alle Ereignisse der letzten vier Jahre auf eine Art und Weise miteinander zu verweben, die ihresgleichen suchte. Noch nie hatte Soul so viel Herzblut in sein Spiel gelegt. Noch nie hatte Maka etwas Vergleichbares gehört.

Als die letzten Töne verklangen stürmte Maka auf ihren Freund zu und küsste ihn energisch. Dieser erwiederte den Kuss und richtete sich gleichzeitig langsam auf. Als sie die Lippen voneinander ließen, drückte er zwei Knöpfe auf der Fernbedienung und eines von Makas Lieblingsstücken erklang. Sie fingen an zu tanzen.

Maka fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Soul schien wirklich an ALLES gedacht zu haben. Nach einer halben Stunde wechselte die Musik zu einem ruhigen Klavierstück und Soul brachte ihr ein Sektglas mit einer prickeldnen Flüssigkeit drin. Maka trank einen Schluck und sah ihren Freund fragend an.

„Ist da etwa Alkohol drin?“

„Nur ein kleines bisschen Sekt. Mit viel Limonade und Saft. Ich schmecke ihn so gut wie gar nicht. Oder willst du was Anderes haben?“ Er schaute sie fragend an.

Maka schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ja so gut wie nichts und sie vertraute Soul zu sehr, als dass er sie abfüllen würde. Sie sprachen über diverse Nichtigkeiten und genossen alles um sie herum. Sie redeten, sie lachten, sie kuschelten. Alles schien perfekt. Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten wechselte die Musik wieder und die beiden tanzten weiter. Soul hatte dieses Mal die Stücke so ausgewählt, dass die Tänze immer mehr Körperkontakt von den Tänzern verlangte. Der Höhepunkt sollte ein Tango Argentino sein, der auch als „getanzte Leidenschaft“ bekannt war. Diesen letzten Tanz genoßen die beiden in vollen Zügen. Maka war unter seiner Führung die beste Tänzerin der Welt und verlor auch bei den Figuren trotz ihrer Absätze nicht das Gleichgewicht. Sie war einfach nur ein Traum. Der ganze Abend konnte nicht besser laufen und Soul wünschte sich nichts weiter, als dass es so weitergehen solle.

Nach dem Tango entschuldigte sich Maka und ging auf die Toilette. Soul bestellte ein Taxi und rief in ihrer Wohnung an. Tsubaki nahm ab und wusste Bescheid. Es war Zeit für die Freunde, aus der Wohnung zu verschwinden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war das Schlafzimmer bereits eingerichtet. Tsubaki und Liz hatten ihre Meister so harsch wie nur möglich behandelt, um eine Demolierung der Möbel durch Black Star oder eine unnötige Zeitverzögerung durch Kids Neurosen zu unterbinden. Nachdem sie alles in das leere, saubere Zimmer getragen hatten und Bett, Matratze und Nachttisch sich an der richtigen Stelle befanden, wurden die Jungs auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer verbannt. Sie schmollten und fragten sich, warum zum Henker sie derartig mies behandelt wurden. Schließlich halfen sie Soul genauso wie Liz und Tsubaki. Nach einer hitzigen Diskussion miteinander wussten sie zwar, warum man sie so behandelte, schmollten aber aus Prinzip weiter.

Währenddessen ließen die Frauen ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf. Zu dem schwarzen Bett mit zartgrüner Blätterbettwäsche gesellten sich Duftkerzen mit Rosenduft. Sie hatten eine künstliche Rosenranke gekauft und befestigten diese am Kopfteil des Bettes. Ein Fussteil gab es nicht. Auf den ebenfalls schwarzen Nachttischen verstreuten sie einige künstliche Rosenblätter, die extrem echt aussahen. Dazu hingen sie einen weißen Papierlampenschirm auf, der das Zimmer indirekt beleuchtete. Die beiden ließen ihre Fantasie spielen. Sie stellten die Kissen auf und drückten sie in der Mitte zusammen, sodass sie große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schleife hatten. Sie verteilten einige künstliche Rosenblätter auf dem Bett und streuten einen gewundenen Pfad bis in den Eingangsbereich der Wohnung. Als sie grade fertig waren, kam Souls Anruf. Liz machte die Duftkerzen an, löschte alle Lampen und die Freunde verließen die Wohnung.

Als Soul neben Maka im Taxi saß, wurde er doch ein wenig unruhig. Indem er Maka sanft streichelte, versuchte er nicht nur sie zu verwöhnen, sondern auch sich selbst zu beruhigen. Seine Freundin merkte trotzdem, dass er noch etwas mit ihr vorhatte. Seine Seelenwelle veriet ihr, dass es etwas beziehungstechnisch / romantisches war. Sie ging davon aus, dass er sie verführen wollte. Jedoch hatte dieser Gedanke am heutigen Tag nichts schlechtes an sich. Maka schaute nach oben und sah Souls nachdenkliche Miene. Maka beschloss für sich, heute abend ihr Gehirn auszuschalten und sich von diesem perfekten Abend einfach nur treiben zu lassen. Wie auch immer es enden möge. Schließlich hatte die Heranwachsende für den Ernstfall vorgesorgt…

Zuhause angekommen schloss Soul erst den Briefkasten auf, um an seinen Schlüsselbund zu kommen. Maka verkniff sich einen Kommentar und war gespannt, was sie oben erwarten möge.

In der Wohnung angekommen sah Soul bereits die ersten Rosenblätter im Eingangsbereich liegen. Ganz der Gentleman nahm er seiner Freundin Handtasche und Jacke ab. Er half ihr beim Ausziehen ihrer Schuhe, bevor er selbst schnell aus seinen Eigenen schlüpfte.

Mit erwartungsvoller Stimme sagte er „Maka. Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich.“

Maka schaute ihn fragend an. „Welche?“

Er setzte sein Haifischgrinsen auf und antwortete nur „Folge mir einfach.“ Dieser hiehlt der Blondine seine Hand hin. Maka ergriff Diese und sie folgten dem Rosenpfad. Er lief direkt auf das ungenutzte Gästezimmer zu. Je näher sie kamen, desto stärker wurde der Duft nach Rosen. Er öffnete die Tür und sie fanden sich in einem Traum Rosenblättern und Kerzen mit schwarzen Mobiliar wieder. Maka konnte es sich fassen. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Das hieße... Also müsste… Ihre Gedanken suchten nach Erklärungen doch sie schaltete diese aus. Heute hieß es genießen. Morgen konnte sie ihn über alles ausfragen. So standen sie einige Minuten da und sogen die Atmosphäre des Raumes in sich auf.

Maka drehte sich zu Soul um und sie begannen einen scheinbar endlosen Kuss. Nach einem ersten zärtlichen Tanz der Zungen wurde der Kuss energischer. Leidenschaftlicher. Sie spürten, wie dieser Kuss Wellen der Lust durch ihre Körper jagte. Soul drückte seinen Unterleib an den Maka. Makas Unterleib kam ihm entgegen. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinab auf ihren Po. Und wieder hinauf. Und wieder hinab. Makas gesamter Körper näherte sich Soul und kein Blatt Papier hätte zwischen die Körper des eng umschlungenen Paares gepasst. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und Soul ergiff den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides auf dem Rücken. In einer weiteren Welle der Lust öffnete er ihn.

Maka umfasste zu Beginn des Kusses den Nacken ihres Freundes. Die Lustwellen ihrer Körper ließen ihre Hände erst seinen Rücken herunter und dann seinen Oberkörper hinauf wandern. Als sich Luft holen nicht mehr vermieden ließ, öffnete sie gleichzeitig die Knöpfe seines Jackets. Beim nächsten Kuss fing sie an, seine Krawatte zu lockern und sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Einen Knopf nach dem Anderen. Als Maka bemerkte, dass ihr Kleid geöffnet wurde, verabschiedete sich ihr letztes bisschen Verstand und ihr Unterleib drängte sich erneut gegen seinen. Sie spürte die langsam wachsende Beule unter seiner Hose.

Soul öffnete während diesem Kuss seine Augen und fragte Maka im Gedanken, ob sie dies wirklich wollte. Zur Antwort schob sie sein offenes Hemd beiseite und betastete seine nackte Brust. Dies nahm er als Erlaubnis, den Verschluss ihres BH´s zu öffnen. Mehrfach streichelte er ihren Rücken. Langsam und vorsichtig schob er seine Freundin einige Zentimeter von sich und beendete den Kuss. Maka ließ ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern und schob sein Hemd hinab. Sie nahm seine Krawatte und warf sie beiseite.

Ihr Kleid hing Maka nurnoch locker am Körper. Soul küsste Maka auf den Mund und ließ seine Küsse weiter Richtung Dekolleté wandern. Sie nahm lustvoll den Kopf nach hinten und fing an zu stöhnen. Sachte schob er die Träger von Kleid und BH zur Seite. Ließ sie über ihre Schultern nach unten gleiten. In Zeitlupe ging die Kleidung zu Boden und Maka stieg aus dem Kleiderhaufen hinaus und Soul konnte ihren Körper bestaunen. Kein einiziger Pickel, keine noch so winzige Narbe entstellte diese perfekte reine, samtige Haut. Ihre angedeuteten Bauchmuskeln und die perfekten Proportionen taten ihr übriges. Er war von ihrer Schönheit überwältigt. Eine solche Frau stand nun praktisch nackt vor ihm. Sie trug nurnoch einen kleinen, schwarzen Spitzentanga. Mehr nicht.

Er nahm ihre Hand und drängte sie langsam rückwärts Richtung Bett. Als sie dieses an der Rückseite ihrer Unterschenkel spürte, ließ Maka sich vorsichtig fallen und rutschte ein Stück in Richtung Kopfseite. Soul kam ihr auf allen vieren hinterher und began, ihre Brüste zu verwöhnen. Er massierte sie in kreisenden Bewegungen und fing an, mit den Fingern an ihren aufgerichteteten Brustwarzen zu spielen. Erst streichelte er diese nur sanft. Dann schippte er sanft dagegen und weiteres Stöhnen entrang ihrer Kehle.

Maka glaubte vor Erregung zu zerfließen und began, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Als ihr dies gelungen war, wanderten ihre Hände entlang seiner Haut auf seine Pobacken. Und weiter nach unten. Ihre Arme zogen den störenden Stoff mit sich. Ihr Unterleib drängte sich gegen den Seinigen. Makas Körper wollte Erlösung. Und das sofort.

Soul entging nicht, wie sich an seinen Hosen zu schaffen machte. Aber noch wollte er sie ein wenig zappeln lassen. Also nahm er ihre Brustwarze in den Mund und zog leicht daran. Ihr Körper sprach für sie. Er spürte, wie scheinbar jede seines Körpers nach der Vereinigung mit ihr verlangte. Maka konnte es nicht wirklich anders gehen. Also ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und küsste sich weiter nach unten. Und weiter. An ihrem Tanga angekommen berührte er die schwarze Spitze. Sie hob daraufhin das Becken und Soul zog ihr das letzte Stück Stoff vom Körper. Er fühlte sich, als wären seine feuchtesten Träume Realität geworden. SIE war Realität geworden. Und SIE zog ihm grade zwei Schichten Stoff gleichzeitig aus. Er half ihr dabei.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib nahm ungeahnte Ausmaße an. Soul küsste Makas Scham und sie spreizte bereitwillig die Beine. Mit den Händen fuhr er die Innenseite ihrer Unterschenkel entlang. Immer weiter nach oben. Dort angelangt, umfing ihre Feuchte seine Hände. Maka war fühlte sich mehr als bereit und hob ihr Becken seiner Hand entgegegen. Er positionierte sich vor ihrem Eingang und legte seine Hände auf ihre Brüste. Er überlegte, sie noch ein letztes Mal zu fragen, aber ihre Seelenwelle war eindeutig. Zentimeterweise drang er in seine Freundin ein. Es war eng. Verdammt eng. Und feucht.

Maka spürte einen sanften Schmerz im Unterleib. Er wurde langsam stärker. Und stärker. Gleichzeitig wurde sie von solchen Lustwellen geschüttelt, dass Souls Po packte und gegen sich drückte. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Vollständig. Jeden Milimeter. Sie spürte, wie er auf einen Widerstand stieß. Noch immer war er nicht ganz in ihr. Soul stieß zu und ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte Maka. Die Frau verzog kurz das Gesicht und sah ihn weiter an. Ihre Hände drückten immer noch auf seinen Po. Als sie spürte, dass er komplett in ihr war,fühlte sich ihr Innerstes zum zerreißen gespannt an. Dieses Gefühl wurde nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sich keiner der beiden bewegte, schwächer.

Langsam fing Soul an, sich in Maka zu bewegen. Seine ersten Stöße waren langsam und zögerlich doch bald fand er seinen Rhythmus. Immer schneller und kräftiger stieß er zu. Maka gab zwar Laute von sich, aber er konnte nicht zuordnen, ob es ein Keuchen oder ein Stöhnen war. Vermutlich Beides. Er katapultierte sie instinktiv in den Olymp der Lust. Gleichzeitig spürten sie, wie sich Muskeln in ihrem Innersten unkontrollierbar zusammenzogen. Immer schneller und schneller. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Nur am Rande merkte Maka, wie er sich in ihr ergoss. Sie verweilten einige Minuten in ihren Positionen und rangen um Luft. Soul fing ihren Blick auf und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach entfernte er sich aus ihr. Maka tastete blind nach dem Inhalt einer Nachttischschublade. Und fand Taschentücher. Sie entfernten die Spuren ihrer Vereinigung. Souls Körper war über und über mit Schweiß bedeckt. Dieser war während ihres Liebesspiels auch auf Maka getropft.

„Wie wäre es mit ner Dusche?“ Er sah seine Freundin unsicher an.

Sie sah ihn an. „Geh nur. Ich lösche schon mal die Lampen.“

Soul suchte nach Worten „Komm doch mit. Du siehst auch aus, als hättest du ein wenig kühles Wasser nötig.“

Maka fing an „Aber…“

„Nichts aber. Wir haben jetzt einander nackt gesehen. Hatten miteinander Sex. Wir haben keinen Grund mehr, unsere Körper voreinander zu verstecken.“ Soul stand auf und hielt seiner Freundin die geöffnete Hand hin. Maka gab sich einen Ruck und folgte ihn ins Badezimmer.

Sie stellten sich unter den Duschkopf und ließen das kühle Nass laufen. Sie küssten einander und folgten mit den Fingern den Körperkonturen des jeweils Anderen. Genossen die Nähe. Sie verteilten gegenseitig Duschgel und Schampoo auf dem Körper / in den Haaren des Partners und duschten sich gründlich ab.

Soul stieg aus der Dusche und griff nach Makas Handtuch, um es ihr zu reichen. Danach griff er nach seinem Eigenen. Er trocknete sich ab und rubbelte seine Haare einigermaßen trocken. Maka war es in der Zwischenzeit noch nicht einmal gelungen, ihr Haar handtuchtrocken zu bekommen. Also nahm er ein neues Handtuch und fing an, ihr den Rücken und die Beine trocken zu reiben. Danach widmete sich Soul ihrer Vorderseite. Als er bei ihren Brüsten angekommen war, schaute ihn Maka nur müde, aber glücklich an. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, das sie es darauf angelegt hatte. Aber egal. Mann half ja gerne.

Sie verwies Soul des Bades, um die Toilette zu benutzten. Dieser löschte in der Zwischenzeit die Kerzen und machte eine kleine Nachttischlampe an. Nach wenigen Minuten kam die nackte Maka mit nun angetrockneten Haaren zu ihm unter die Bettdecke gekrochen. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Gesicht hängen. Ihre Augen und ihre Mundwinkel strahlen um die Wette. Nein, Maka strahlte scheinbar von innen heraus. Ihre Seelenwelle sagte das Selbe. Er lächelte seine Freundin von tiefsten Herzen an, die sich noch ein Küsschen abholte und ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete. Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.

Gedankenverloren kraulte er ihr noch einige Minuten den Kopf.  
Egal wie rum er es drehte.  
Diese Nacht war einfach nur perfekt gewesen.

Mit einem Gefühl von tiefer Glückseligkeit schlief er schließlich ein.


End file.
